Too Close
by SeleneD
Summary: They play a beautiful game until she can't deny it anymore. Raughn - Rebekah/Vaughn. Part two. Read "Let It Be" or this won't make sense. Rated M for a reason.


**AN: Thank you to all reviews and faves on my previous Raughn one shot. If you haven't read it yet, do it before reading this one or it won't make sense. And yes, I do plan on writing more for this ship. Find me on tumblr if you have any suggestions or promps. deadlittlevampire. **

* * *

-*- Too Close -*-

"You're like a tracking dog or something" Rebekah huffed, closing her locker and walking away from him.

When he rushed to her side, she shook her head and waited for him to speak. Since they were in school, she couldn't just speed off and leave him or break a few bones. Why the hell was he back again? She thought. It had been months since that morning when she woke up with him in his motel room. Sure, he sent her phone back to her, but it wasn't like she cared. She had enough phones to choose from. Of course there were a few more pictures of him now. And he hasn't stopped sending them to her. Every week she would get a new picture message from him.

She hated how he was taunting her. Didn't he understand that whatever this was between them couldn't happen? Stupid hunter following her all the time. Messing with her head.

"What?" She asked angrily, stopping and turning to face him. It was annoying having someone follow you and not talk.

Vaughn shrugged and pulled his lips into a smirk. "You haven't answered my texts" He simply said.

"Are you familiar with this new concept? It's called ignoring annoying people!"

"Ay, but I know you don't want to ignore me" Vaughn said, keeping the smirk firmly on his face.

Rebekah huffed and with one look around, she pushed him into an empty classroom and slammed him against the door.

"What do you think you are doing? I told you to leave. I told you to stop looking for me. And yet, here you are. Sending me pictures of yourself. And all the little trinkets. And now, you show up at my school. Do you have some sort of a death wish? Because I can arrange that" Rebekah snarled, her voice low. With each word she was moving closer and closer to him, poking his chest with her finger.

Vaughn chuckles before putting his arms on her elbows and turning them around, pushing her against the door, with her back against his chest. He leaned closer to her ear and pulled her hair back, his hands slowly moving down her sides.

"I like it when you're pushing me away. Makes me want you even more"

"Well then you'll really like me when I snap your neck" Rebekah said, slapping her hands on the door.

Yes, she could push him away. They both knew it. But where would the fun be in that?

"You know you'll miss me"

"I know no such thing"

"Feisty. I like it"

"And you're annoying"

"You already said that"

"Because you still are" She growled and spun around, pulling him close by his shirt and placed her lips against his. She used his momentary shock, to pierce his lip with one of her fangs and licked the blood before pushing him away.

He stumbled a few steps back and wiped his mouth. Lowering his head to look at his fingers, he saw a smidgen of blood and when he looked back at the door, she was gone.

* * *

Back at her house, Rebekah threw her bag on the bed and crossed her arms, pulling her top off over her head and slipping her skirt off, ready to have a shower and then go find herself a nice little snack. After the day she had, she needed to unwind.

Tying her hair up in a bun, she was just about to start removing her underwear when she heard something that sounded very familiar to a heartbeat.

Turning her head to the direction of the noise, she rolled her eyes at a standing Vaughn in her bathroom door.

"You have got to be kidding me!" She huffed to herself.

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a slinky robe and pulled it around her, turning to face him.

"Don't cover up for my benefit, I prefer you like you were and less naked" He winked, not moving from his spot.

"You're disgusting"

"You have no idea"

"And I don't want to know" She said and sat down in front of her dresser, ignoring him in the mirror.

Vaughn shook his head to hide his laughter and started moving towards her, his hands by his sides. Stopping right behind her, he looked at her dresser and moved his fingers over a necklace that was dangling out of her jewellery box.

"So you kept it" He said.

Rebekah looked to where the necklace was and pushed it into the box, shutting it with a noise. She tensed when she felt his hand on the back of her neck and their eyes met in the mirror. She could see that he knew exactly what he was doing to her and he saw that she didn't mind it one bit.

She closed her eyes, when he moved his lips over her soft flesh and yelped when he bit down with his human teeth. It didn't hurt, but no human has ever down that to her and it surprised her. What was more surprising was that she liked it.

"Don't" She whispered through her parted lips.

She wanted this. She knew it. He knew it. But it was also scaring her. After what happened with Alexander, she was more cautious with hunters. Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice ... well; we all know how it goes.

"Push me away then" He replied, moving his hand lower over her arm and side. "Or say yes"

"No"

"Say it"

His mouth was so close to hers that if she would just move her face to the right, they would be touching lips and she wouldn't be able to say anything. Not that she wanted to deny that she wanted him with almost every fibre in her being.

"Yes"

And then he pulled away.

Her eyes snapped open and confusion was written all over her face. Has she fallen for a trick? Was he gonna laugh at her now, for giving in and admitting that she wanted him? Was he about to break her heart like many have done before him?

"You're turn to chase me now" He said, a light smirk ghosting on his lips. He places a tender kiss to her neck once more and turned around, leaving her sitting in the chair and staring at his retreating form, speechless.

* * *

He knew that she would come to him in the end. No matter how much she protested, he knew. So he waited; a day, a week, a month. But then she came.

"Did you lose your way, lass?" He asked, one eyebrow raised, opening the door so she could come in.

"Shut it before I change my mind" Rebekah said, stepping in and immediately proceeded to push him against the closing door and crushing her lips on his.

She tangled her fingers into his hair and pushed her body closer to him, wanting to be as close to him as possible before her common sense comes back and she realises what she was doing.

Not wasting any time, Vaughn wraps his arms around the blond and picks her up. She wraps her legs around him and kisses him even more deeply moaning into his mouth. Moving them both over to the bed, he pushes her off him and she falls down, her golden hair all around her in a mess, lips parted and breathing a bit heavy.

She wants to ask what is wrong, but before she can, he is crawling over her and kisses her again and pulls on her hair. She scrapes her nails down his back, ripping the shirt to shreds. He winces slightly and she smirks, flipping them over and grinding herself over him.

His hands come to rest on tops of her things and he is so glad that she was wearing a skirt because that means easy access and the way things are going, he will need easy access.

She kisses him on the lips for a moment, before removing the last scraps of his shirt and pulling hers over her head, smirking.

His gaze full of lust, Vaughn props himself up and attaches his mouth to her neck and collarbone, making her moan and slides his hands under her skirt.

She slides herself a bit lower and starts working her fingers on opening his belt and jeans, her need for him rising with every one of his touches. He skin feels like its on fire everywhere his lips touch and she moans again.

"I want you"

She smirked and pulled on his hair, forcing him to look at her.

"Take me then" She dared him and let go of his hair, a soft moan escaping her when he pushed two fingers into her core. "How did you know I liked it rough?"

He chuckled and his eyes darkened, as he ripped off her bra with his teeth and swirled his tongue around her nipple, sucking on it, making her throw her head back and moan at all the feelings he was giving her.

Not wanting to be outdone, Rebekah finally got his pants open, and detached her body from his mouth, who kept on assaulting her and sunk herself down on his length.

A low groan escaped both of them and keeping her hands firmly on his chest, Rebekah started moving her body up and down, moaning each time.

Vaughn laid down on the bed and watched her, letting his hands slide all over her body, not wanting to ever forget how she looked.

Her eyes were closed and lips parted, and if this was the last time he would see her, this would be how he wants to remember her.

Groaning as she dug her nails down his chest, he buckled his hips and watched as her features changed, that into a beautiful monster. Feeling that she was close to her release, he lifted himself up and tilted his head to the side, offering her to drink from him.

Just as Rebekah reached her peak, she sunk her fangs into his neck and that made him explode into her.

* * *

When Vaughn woke, he looked around after finding his bed empty. With a groan, he closed his eyes. Why does she insist on running away from him each time?

When his phone beeped, he grabbed it and opened the message.

He laughed reading it and shook his head.

_**-Come find me, lover. R**_


End file.
